Kufufu no Fu
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: It all starts with a neon colored flyer. Catchy tunes are bound to be heard by the Vongola! R


Kufufu no Fu

"Oya, oya? What is this?"

A certain pineapple-headed illusionist picks up a flyer that has been placed in the gap of the gates to the Vongola mansion. As he flips the flyer open, he is immediately blinded by the neon colors of the flyer. Putting on a pair of shades, he reads the flyer.

"This looks interesting, kufufu~"

The illusionist pockets the flyer before disappearing into a puff of indigo mist. _Oh, he's going to have so much fun!_

~.~.~.~.~

Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian of Vongola and faithful-to-the-point-of-suicide right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo. Lambo Bovino, Lightning Guardian of Vongola and young "brother" of the one known as "Tsuna-nii". They have just returned from lunch with their beloved boss and brother, when they hear an odd, but catchy tune.

_Masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne_

_Kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru_

Lambo hums along to it, a slight skip in his step as he enjoys the catchy tune. Soon, Hayato is also infected with its catchy tune. _Who knew that their beloved boss had decided to add some music in the mansion?_

Kioku nakusu sono mae ni

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

The bomber and cow-print-obsessed teen jerk to a stop as the familiar chuckles of a certain illusionist blares through the speakers. _Oh, hell no! He was not just humming to that bastard pineapple's song!_ Lambo can only wonder what is Mukuro doing, singing a song.

"I'm going to kill that pineapple!"

~.~.~.~.~

Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian of Vongola and successor of the Shigure Soen Ryu. Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun Guardian of Vongola and EXTREME boxer. Returning from their daily training, they hear a catchy tune blaring from tiny, hidden speakers.

_Rakunishite agemasuyo kimi ga negai kou nara_

_Isshun de ii desuka? Oya oya towa ni desuka?_

"Ara, I see that Tsuna has decided to liven the mansion with some music!"

"Sawada has EXTREME good taste in EXTREME music!"

"Ahaha, you're right, Ryohei!"

Nakunante riyuu ga wakaranai

_Boku ga warui mitai desu_

The two Guardians hum silently the catchy tune, Takeshi often bobbing his head to the beat while Ryohei fist pumps the air. It doesn't even bother them when a familiar chuckle rings through the entire mansion.

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

"Wah, I see that Mukuro has taken up singing!"

"That pineapple has an EXTREME voice!"

"We should congratulate Mukuro on his success, neh?"

"EXTREME, Takeshi!"

~.~.~.~.~

Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian of Vongola and a carnivore. Hibird chirps as it flies to the top of the skylark's head, landing on the raven locks with a soft "poof". Hibari is currently on his usual rounds around the Vongola estate, hiding in trees and in the shadows that the trees cast from the sunlight.

All of a sudden, his cellphone vibrates and an annoying laugh of a certain pineapple herbivore reaches his ears. He quickly turns around, expecting the illusionist to be behind him. However, there is no one.

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

Hibari soon realizes that it is his phone that is making the stupid laugh. He whips it out, quickly answering the call, not bothering to check the caller's ID.

"How do you like your new ringtone, birdie-chan? Kufu-"

Hibari flings his cellphone into a tree. It breaks into pieces, some parts turning into dust from the impact. Hibird chirps frantically from the sudden jolt of movement. Roll pokes his head out from Hibari's pocket, confused by his master's sudden rage.

"I'll bite that pineapple herbivore to death!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Oya, oya? Is Tsunayoshi still busy with his paperwork?"

"Yes, Mukuro. Why are you here? You don't have any mission reports to hand in."

"Kufufu~ The rest will be here in five seconds."

"Eh? Wha-?"

The door to his office slams open, revealing two pissed off Guardians, two grinning athletes and a teen who looks bored out of his mind.

"Pineapple bastard!"

"Pineapple herbivore..!"

The two violent Guardians growl angrily at the illusionist, taking menacing steps towards said illusionist. However, he is not intimidated by them.

"Yo, Mukuro! I never knew that you could sing!"

"Your voice is EXTREME, Mukuro! Spar with me!"

The two athletes grin encouragingly at the illusionist, earning a smirk from said illusionist.

"Yare, yare... If we're done here, I want to eat some candy."

The cow-print-obsessed teen yawns in a bored manner as he watches the adults crowd around his Tsuna-nii's table, Mukuro standing behind his boss' chair.

"E-eh? What's going on? Singing? Mukuro sings?"

The adults voice their thoughts at once (minus Hibari), making the brunette cringe from their loud voices. All he can make out from their shouting is Mukuro, song, catchy, kufufu and more fu's.

"Hold it! One at a time!"

"That pineapple bastard has been playing his annoying song in the mansion's speakers all day!"

"Eh, really? No wonder I couldn't get any of the helpers to help me arrange these papers..."

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"EEEHHH? Mukuro sings?"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm hurt by your lack of faith in my voice. As punishment, I'll be stealing something from you."

"Wha-"

**Chuu~!**

The boss is stunned by the sudden kiss from his Mist Guardian. _Heck, all of them are stunned by it!_ Lambo faints from the sight of his Tsuna-nii being kissed by a guy, while the rest (minus Hibari) blushes. _Hibari does NOT blush._

"Pineapple herbivore, for taking what is mine, I'll bite you to death!"

Hibari leaps at the illusionist, tonfas bared and ready to bite. The illusionist smirks at the ex-prefect.

"I'll be taking my leave now, kufufu~"

Hibari's tonfas smack into a puff of mist, his opponent no longer in vicinity. He growls before leaping out the window from the third floor of the mansion, determined on catching the illusionist. Finally the Guardians snap out of their stupor.

Hayato is the first to react, by bringing out his dynamites and Uri, his box animal. He yells his vow to protect his boss' chastity and avenge his stolen kiss, choosing the safer path of running down the stairs instead of leaping off of the third floor like the skylark.

Ryohei and Takeshi chuckle awkwardly, though there is a slight sharpness in both of their eyes. Ryohei, his brotherly instincts taking over, is silently seething. _His little bro's EXTREME kiss has been stolen, by a man too!_

Takeshi's grip on his sword tightens, his jaw is clenched tightly. He bids his friends goodbye as he stalks out of the office, hitman instincts running in his veins to hunt down the illusionist. Ryohei follows Takeshi out not long after, picking up the unconscious Lambo with him.

The door clicks shut, leaving the still stunned boss to himself. As soon as it is silent once more, his caramel orbs rolls back into his head and crumples into a heap on the carpeted floor.

Frankly, he doesn't care if Reborn returns from his mission only to find his student passed out on the floor from a sudden kiss and start beating him up for being weak. All he wants to do is get some well needed sleep.

However, a certain pineapple's voice blares loudly through the intercom in his office. The trademark laugh comes through, making the once unconscious Tsuna jolt awake.

_Oh, Kami-sama, please let him live through the kufufu's!_

**Hehe, thanks for reading this! :D I apologize for having to bend the rules, but this was a must! xD If I have to remove the lyrics, please let me know via PM! Don't just delete it! :) Please, review, review, and review!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
